Crowscreech
-Crowscreech Is a broad-shouldered, black and white tuxedo tom with white paws and piercing yellow eyes. He has a scar underneath his eye and another over it. '''-Personality'''- Crowscreech is a serious, witty, hot-tempered tom. He tries to be fair, but gets irritated easily and might be a bit snappish. With age, he learned how to control himself a bit more, but his temper still flares when he's annoyed or angered. Crowscreech can be hard to befriend due to being suspicious of unfamiliar cats, but when you really get to know him, he's very caring. '''-Life-' Crowscreech was born and raised in Stoneclan. He was a very hostile, sulky kit, and cats usually avoided him and his sharp-as-thorns tongue. Even his queen neglected him, often forgetting to nurse him after his brothers and sisters, and his father couldn't have cared less about the condition of his angry, wild son. When Stoneclan suffered through famine in leaf-bare, though, Crowscreech's mother couldn't produce any more milk to feed her many kits, and soon, only Crowkit(screech) was left. Crowscreech was stricken by grief for his littermates and secluded himself fomr the others in the nursery, even his mother, who now showed interest in saving her last son from starvation. He became even more bitter, and only came to his mother when he had to nurse, to keep himself alive. Soon, to his parents' surprise, the skinny black and white scrap of fur in the corner became a broad-shouldered, strong tom cat. Crowscreech's relashionship with his parents flourished once he reached the age of 6 moons, and his mother and father adored him. He still never truely forgave them for neglecting him for 4 moons of his life, but showed more affection towards them than he ever had. Crowscreech had no close friends at the time, though, and when another leaf-bare came, both of his parents couldn't make it. After his parents' deaths, Crowscreech turned back into the hot-tempered cat he was as a young kit and didn't let anycat come close to being his friend, even if they were friendly. One day, Crowscreech, Crowpaw then, met Wilddapple, and her sharp wit and guidance finally got him in shape. Wilddapple became one of Crowscreech's closest friends and the closest he ever had to a mentor, since his first mentor also neglected him. It wasn't until Wilddapple started to train Crowscreech as a warrior that he started to learn the basics of fighting and hunting. Crowscreech became a warrior shortly after Wilddapple became a medicine cat. Moons later, Crookedheart invaded the nursery and killed Vixenblaze and her mate. Crowscreech alerted the camp and killed Crookedheart on the spot to avenge her. Crowscreech met Jaysoul about a few moons later and settled down with her as a mate. He was never able to have kits, but currantly thinks that Icestar and Moonlight's kit, Blackkit is his and Jaysoul's kit after Moonlight left her son in the hands of his half-sister. : '''Family': : Parents: *'Adderfang-' Broad-shouldered dark grey tom with a lighter grey underbelly and green eyes. (Deceased) *'Dusksplash- '''Black she-cat with a white patch on her face and amber eyes. (Deceased) : '''Mate(s):' *Jaysoul- Pale blue-gray spotted tabby she-cat with greenish blue eyes and white paws. (Current) Kit(s): *'None' Adopted Kits: *'Blackkit-' Black tom with white spots on his spine. *'Galeheart-' Pale grey tom with a white underbelly, white paws, grey-blue leopard-like spots, a grey-blue muzzle and ears, a short grey-blue tipped bobbed tail, and light blue eyes. *'Gingerflower-' Pretty dark ginger she-cat with a lighter underbelly, face,paws, tail tip, and speckles. She has blue eyes. *'Shadeflame-' Black tom with light grey tabby stripes, a light grey muzzle,a light grey underbelly, bright green eyes, and a light grey tail tip. *'Muddywing-' Pale brown tom with darker and lighter shades of brown on his pelt, like calico markings, and orange eyes. *'Leopardheart-' Pale brown she-cat with a cream colored underbelly, darker brown paws, a darker brown tail, and dark brown leopard-like spots. She has blue eyes. *'Hawkshadow-' Broad-shouldered brown tabby tom with a white underbelly, white stockings, and white tail rings. Ice-blue eyes. *'Spiderleg-' White she-cat with a light grey underbelly, long legs, and a light grey tail. She has darker grey paws and tail stripes, dark grey ears, and bright green eyes. Grand-Kit(s): *None Adopted Grandkit(s): Galeheart and Brindlewing's 1st litter: *'Shadepaw-' Dark grey tabby tom with black stripes, a bobbed tail, and yellow eyes. *'Owlpaw-' Grey tom with darker grey spotted tabby markings, a bobbed tail, lighter points, and bright yellow eyes. *'Adderpaw-' Pale brown she-cat with darker points and stripes. Yellow eyes. *'Featherkit-' Pale grey she-cat with darker points and spotted tabby markings. Blue eyes. (Deceased) Galeheart and Brindlewing's 2nd litter: *'Kit 1- (Deceased)' *'Kit 2- (Deceased)' *'Kit 3- (Deceased)' *'Kit 4- (Deceased)' *'Kit 5- '??? Shadeflame and Honeywing's 1st litter: *'Blossomkit- '''Pale ginger she-cat with lighter and darker splashes, lighter paws, a darker splash on her face, and lavender colored eyes. *'Firekit- Dark ginger she-cat with a lighter underbelly, lighter points, darker ear tips, and darker spotted tabby markings on her underbelly, face, tail, and legs. Yellow eyes. '''(Deceased) *'Ghostkit-' Large, broad-shouldered, pale, almost white, silvery grey tom with lighter tabby stripes, a lighter underbelly, darker ears, a darker snip on his nose and chin, and green eyes. *'Waspkit-' Lean, strong tom wiht cream colored fur, jagged black stripes, white paws tipped with black, black ears, a white underbelly, a black chin, and bright yellow eyes. *'Shadowkit-' Thick-furred black tom with light grey tabby stripes, a lighter tail tip, and amber eyes. Cousin(s): *'Barkfur-' Broad-shouldered dark brown mottled tabby tom with green eyes. (Deceased) *'Fallowstar- '''Pale red tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Leader of a distant clan. *'Pantherleap-''' Jet black tom with yellow eyes. *'Fadedflower-' Short-furred she-cat with faded siamese points and blue eyes. *'Jayflight- '''Pale blue-grey she-cat with tabby stripes, a lighter underbelly and tail, and dark amber eyes.'(Deceased)' *'Falconface- Dark siamese tom with faded stripes and points. Has a pointed face and yellow eyes. '''Sibling(s): *'Snakekit- '''Black tom with long, strong grey legs and green eyes. '(Deceased)' *'Boulderkit'''- Broad-shouldered dark grey tom with a white muzzle and paw. Yellow eyes. (Deceased) *'Emberkit-' Dark grey she-cat with small grey and black speckles covering her pelt. Amber eyes. (Deceased) Uncle(s): 'Father's Side:' *'Gorsewhisker- '''Large calico tom with green eyes '(Deceased)' 'Mother's Side: *'Coalblaze-' Black tom with white patches over his eyes and tail. Amber eyes. '''(Deceased) Aunt(s): 'Father's Side:' *'Juniperleaf-' Dark grey she-cat with a black muzzle and ears. Green eyes. (Deceased) *'Brambleheart-' Brown tabby she-cat with black stripes and dark amber eyes. (Deceased) *'Nightflower-' Small, lean black she-cat with blue eyes and a brown tail and brown paws. (Deceased) 'Mother's Side:' *'Winterbloom-' White she-cat with a black tail tip and blind blue eyes. (Deceased) Trivia: *Crowscreech was secretly in love with Wilddapple. She never shared the same strong feelings and confessed that she was going to be a medicine cat, but not because he was asking her to be his mate. Crowscreech was moody after that, but recovered. *Even after Wilddapple told him about her being a medicine cat, Crowscreech insisted that they didn't have to have kits because of his not being able to do so. She rejected him gently again. *Vixenblaze, Icestar and Robinflight's daughter, was another of Crowscreech's loves. He fell in love with her quickly after she tried to befriend him, for better or worse. He never told her and was forced to see her falling in love and having kits with another tom. *Crowscreech's name is quite fitting. When in battle, he always lets out an angry, ear-splitting screech, sort of like a battle cry. This is unintentional, but it just fit. *Crowscreech can't have kits. He was born like this, and it's possible that Starclan prevented him from having a litter as punishment for when both of his parents had had an affair with Leafclan cats without telling each other. When the famine killed all his littermates, this was a great punishment, since Crowkit was the only one left to pass on the family bloodline. *When Crowscreech first met Jaysoul, he fell in love once again. Since his love for Vixenblaze had turned out so poorly, he tried a different approach. He resorted to trying to show her how he felt by keeping her out of harm's way, like a hero. Of course, with her spirit and his temper, it didn't go as planned and Crowscreech ended up having to save Jaysoul frequently, even as they were yelling and arguing with each other. *Crowscreech finally told Jaysoul how he felt after he saved her from a cliff, but nothing happened until they were safely at camp. Crowscreech asked Jaysoul to be his mate, told her about not being able to have kits, and since Jaysoul had never wanted kits in the past, it all worked out. *Crowscreech would actually make a good father if he had any real kits of his own. He's adopted Vixenblaze's kits, Galeheart, Shadeflame, and their littermates, and recently Jaysoul has told him that Blackkit is his son. I wonder how that will turn out in the end? *Crowscreech is more like Brambleclaw in the series than anyone else, even Crowfeather. *Even Crowscreech's claws are black and white like his pelt. *Dusksplash, Crowscreech's mother, never had any kits with her secret mate since her Stoneclan mate would obviously notice. *Crowscreech still loves Vixenblaze, though not as much as Jaysoul, and sometimes he sees her instead Galeheart's and her other kits' faces. *Crowscreech is over Wilddapple, but still shares a close bond with her. *He's very protective over Wilddapple's kits and often acts like a father figure towards them.